


Vanilla Bean

by tiktrauma



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cherry Popping, Cupcakes, Exposition, F/M, Fellatio, Vaginal, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktrauma/pseuds/tiktrauma
Summary: It’s Guzma’s eighteenth birthday and you choose to celebrate it exactly how anyone else would: with cupcakes! (and sex)





	Vanilla Bean

It was surprising how much a person could single themselves out just by walking through the meadow while holding a single cupcake. Not only did it confuse people as to why you only had one and were just carrying it instead of eating it, but the scent also caught the noses of several wild Pokemon who were previously scrounging about for whatever food they could find.

All you were trying to do was get through Ula’Ula Meadow as quickly and unconcernedly as you could, but that was hard when the grass beneath the raised pathway was alive with Pokemon, who no doubt were only following you because they could smell the sugary baked good. This of course made every other trainer who happened to be out there look to see what all the commotion was about, and no doubt wonder why you were just carrying around a single cupcake so proudly.

All you could do was smile at them sheepishly and hope no one decided to ask any questions. You hadn’t the time nor the desire to stop and explain yourself to them.

The Pokemon were what really worried you. While the chance of one of them growing bold enough to jump onto the walkway and attack you was slim, it wasn’t entirely unheard of. You wished the damned tourists would stop throwing them scraps of food. Couldn’t they see they were doing more harm than good?

Regardless, you weren’t about to let a group of uppity wilds deter you, today was much too important for that.

You did quicken your pace now that your presence had been announced to everyone else in the meadow; it wasn’t like you had that much farther to go anyway.

Luckily, it seemed none of the wilds were brave to leave the grass and follow you past the walkway. The grass at the edge of the field shivered for a few more seconds before the group that had been following you dispersed back into the red stalks to go back about their business.

You breathed a small sigh of relief and continued on your way. There was still the odd number of people giving you looks, but you didn’t care about them as much. Let them stare; you’ve dealt with far worse than a few judgemental looks.

The ground beneath your feet started to squish as you left the meadow, entering the wet and dreary marshlands of Route Seventeen. It was significantly colder here than the meadow had been, as well as anywhere else in Alola really. That, as well as the squishy ground you were standing on, could be attributed to the constant gentle sprinkle of rain that now pattered against your skin.

It wasn’t cold enough to warrant a jacket, at least not in your opinion, but you still found yourself wishing you had brought one. Not for your sake, but because you had forgotten how easily dissolvable the frosting on cakes from the Malie Bakery could be.

“Shit,” You swore under your breath. You held your other hand over it like an umbrella, then held it close to your chest and hunched over a bit.

Had this cupcake been meant for you, and you were for some reason carrying it somewhere special to eat it, you wouldn’t have cared as much. It wasn’t though, and while you knew it’s receiver probably wouldn’t care much either, that didn’t mean you wanted to be completely careless with it.

This was a special day after all, and you wanted to do everything in your power to make it feel as such.

Luckily for you, Route Seventeen wasn’t an area that was typically populated with tourists or trainers thanks to it’s constant drab weather, so no one had to see you get so protective over a cupcake. It also meant there would be less witnesses to the felony you were about to commit.

For your destination lie just on the horizon, a massive grey eyesore of a wall which seemed to reach up to the sky. Inside that was a quaint little neighborhood that had been sectioned off from the rest of Ula’Ula for whatever reason known as Po Town. Po Town consisted of seven high income houses and a mansion that sat at the back, overlooking all of them with a sense of superiority.

While one would think with the skyscraping wall, as well as the expensive living quarters within, that Po Town house some incredibly high ranking individuals, but a that wasn’t the case. No, despite being able house at least a dozen families in that one mansion alone, Po Town’s population sat at exactly one, and that one wasn’t even supposed to be in there.

You made your way over to the massive structure, pausing just before the door to look up towards the top. The gate was locked from the inside, the outside sporting a large red and white sign with the words ‘Private Property, No Trespassing’ emblazoned on it.

It was strange; up until now you had always hated coming to this place. It wasn’t because of the rain, or the fact that it was a giant waste of resources that had been left to rot in a forgotten corner of the island, it was because everytime you came here, you had to be reminded of its one and only occupant, and the unfortunate circumstances that had brought him here.

When you were about seven years old, your father had drug you to a dinner being held at one of his golf buddies’ place. There, you had met a boy roughly the same age as you, a rowdy little thing that went by the name of Guzma.

At first, the two of you had hated each other’s guts; him because you were a girl, and you because he was a year younger than you. The reasons were petty, like all small children, but thanks to maturity, as well as the repeated exposure to each other, you eventually grew out of it and became pretty close friends.

Then, fast forward a few years, you became more than that. Guzma had waited until he was smack dab in the middle of puberty to ask you out, voice cracking the entire time.

You smiled as you remembered that day. He was always so cute when he got embarrassed. The way his cheeks would blush and how he’d shrink his neck into his shoulders like a turtle, just precious.

But this wasn’t the time for reminiscing.

You looked over your shoulder, scanning the area for any other people. Finding none, you unclip one of the balls from your belt. Using any pokemon other than the designated riding Charizard to fly was illegal, but so was entering Po Town in general, so you had no moral qualms about releasing your Altaria and having her glide you over the wall.

Once that was done, you left her out of her ball to let her get some exercise while you spent time with your boyfriend.

The town’s interior was just as barren as the last time you had been here, and just as wet. One or two abandon vehicled sat in the driveways of a few of the houses, but other than that the only thing to grace the streets were the few puddles that had gathered over time.

Altaria had landed you right in front of the Mansion’s main door, which was good because you didn’t want to have to trek through the rain any longer.  The door was so heavy, you had to brace your shoulder against it just to get it open, and as soon as you were inside, it creaked shut all on it’s own.

The inside of the house wasn’t much warmer than the outside, but that was to be expected. It was dark, the only light provided being what seeped in through the windows, and even that wasn’t much considering the over cast looming over the town. That wasn’t even to mention how a good amount of them had the curtains drawn for the sake of privacy.

The mansion foyer was surprisingly decorated for a condemned property, giving you the impression its previous owner had just up and let for some odd reason. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs were a common sight when regarding the interior.

All the haunted house attractions in the world didn’t hold a candle to the creeps you got every time you entered this place. Everything about it screamed it should be as infested with ghosts as the abandon market down by the black sand-beach.

Brushing off any chills you got, you crossed the vast foyer and made your way up the stairs. At the top, immediately to your left, there was a door that lead to what was most likely the master bedroom. While it was possible Guzma could’ve been anywhere in the house, this was the room he had claimed as his, and it was where you’d most likely find him. Even if he wasn’t there, you could just wait inside for him and surprise him.

Shifting the mini cake from your dominant hand, you gave the door three hardy knocks.

“You decent?” You called. Even though he probably heard the main door slam shut, knocking was always polite.

For a second, there was only silence. Then you heard the sound of bed springs creaking, followed by a low groan.

“Yeah…” Was the reply. You took it as an invitation inside and opened the door, peeking in with a smile.

Guzma was sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms crossed over his head as he stretched. The covers were tossed to the side of the mattress, the whole thing a big mess. His hair stuck out in odd angles, which he not so delicately combed back with his fingers, not doing much to make it look better but also not really caring.  

“Were you napping?” You asked, stepping in and pushing the door shut. Guzma looked at you through sleepy eyes. Dark circles could be seen underneath them, indicating how tired he was.

“Was trying to,” He grumbled. He rubbed his face, as if trying to wipe away the grogginess, and let out a huge yawn. “God damn. You know that feeling when you’re tired, but you can’t fall asleep to save your life?”

“Yeah.” You moved to take a seat next to him on the bed, scooting close and letting your bodies touch. Before he continued, he leaned in and shared a quick, chaste kiss with you as a form of welcome.

“It’s been like that all week. Then, when I _do_ sleep, it’s only for a few hours before I wake up again.” He rubbed his face again, this time focusing on the area between his eyes, like he was trying to quell a headache instead of waking himself up. “And then it doesn't even feel like I slept at all. It feels _worse_ sometimes, even.”

“Maybe it’s cabin fever?” You offered. “You _have_ been here a pretty long time. When was the last time you went outside?”

“Yesterday,” He grunted. You gave him an incredulous look.

“ _Outside_ outside?” You cocked an eyebrow. “As in ‘outside the town’ outside?”

“Yeah yeah, I went _all the way_ outside,” He said, sounding almost annoyed. “Did some training and everything.” He sighed, leaning back on his hands and staring blankly up at the ceiling. “I don’t know, maybe I’m just getting old.”

He meant it as a joke, even giving a short and dry laugh, but it also reminded you why you had came over. You perked up, suddenly remembering the cupcake you were still holding.

“Oh, speaking of which, I brought you this.” You held it out with a grin. Only one or two drops of rain had soaked into the black-speckled frosting, but it was otherwise untouched.

Guzma gave it a sidelong look before taking it and holding it in front of him, as if inspecting it.

“Vanilla bean?” He questioned, like he couldn’t see the distinct coloration.

“You’re favorite.” You leaned close, bumping your shoulder against his playfully and smiling. “Happy birthday, Baby.”

He smiled, actually brightening up a bit from the gift.

“Thanks, Babe, but you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know.” You winked. “That’s exactly why I did it.”

Guzma rolled his eyes, but all the same peeled the wrapper down a side and took a bite. Frosting smudged on his upper lip, which he then tried to lick off while chewing at the same time. It was pretty funny to watch.

“So, other than the whole sleep thing, how’ve you been?” You asked. Guzma shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine, I guess,” He mumbled around a mouthful of cake. Of course, he swallowed it two seconds after speaking. “What about you?” And then another bite.

“Nothing new. Now that tourist season’s coming to an end, works’ been pretty slow.” You paused, twiddling your thumbs a little awkwardly before changing the subject. “You know, I gotta be honest, I expected you to be a little more excited for your birthday.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean _‘why’_? You’re eighteen!” You beamed brightly. “You know what that means, right?”

“I’m legal?” He joked before going in for the last bite.

“You’re _free_.”

He stopped, jaw hanging and eyes wide.

“You’re an adult, you don’t have to hide anymore.” You put your hand on his shoulder, your voice going soft and nearly cracking. “He can’t _hurt you_ anymore.” Guzma didn't respond. His eyes grew distant and fell to the floor, as if he was suddenly deep in thought.

You had found out the cold truth about Guzma’s father sometime after you had started dating, and by complete accident no less.

In order to keep your relationship a secret from your parents, you would often sneak out in the middle of the night. He’d be waiting for you by his window every night, and then you’d both run off into the dark to do whatever you could without getting caught.

One time, you had been left in charge of the house while your parents were off in Unova to visit your maternal grandmother, which allowed you to leave a bit earlier than you normally did. You had crouched outside his window in hopes of surprising him, only to end up over hearing one of their altercations.

You weren’t sure what had instigated it, as their words had been muffled by the walls of the house. What you did hear was the yelling, the screaming as the man took out his anger on his son. You had heard the whizz of metal as the club was swung threw the air, and then the dull thud as it met its mark, followed quickly by a pathetic whimper from Guzma.

He had always told you the bruises were from the rigorous training he put his team through, and it honestly stung when you found out he had lied to you, but you couldn’t hold it against him.

Naturally, he had been devastated when he discovered you had been listening and had gotten immensely defensive. He tried to play it off like it was nothing, saying things like ‘he had felt worse’ or that ‘it wasn’t as bad as it sounded,’ but you weren’t having any of it.

Your persistence had lead to his confession, not that you needed one by that point, and then to him breaking down as he was finally allowed to vent his emotions to someone. It was the first time you had ever seen him cry.

He had told you about wanting to run away and just get away from it all, but he didn’t know where he would go. You had suggested he go to the police about his father, an idea that he shot down as soon as you presented it. He wanted as few people to know about what was happening as possible, and going to the police meant everyone on the island, possibly even all of Alola, finding out about it. Nothing you said would convince him otherwise.

That was when you told him about Po Town and how the whole place had just been up and abandoned. It was the perfect place for him to hide until the law didn’t legally bind him to his abusive father.

But all that was behind him now and he was finally allowed to move on.

Guzma still hadn’t responded to you, and your smile fell as the silence dragged on.

“Hey, you ok?” You asked out of concern. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just thought you’d be happy…” Guzma shook his head, like he was clearing his thoughts.

“N-no, no, I am, it’s just…” He sighed. “I guess I spent so much time avoiding being caught that I forgot all about it.” His words were reassuring, but you still felt worried. Something about his demeanor made you feel like you shouldn’t have brought it up at all. You had to do something to get his mind off of it, to remind him that this was a time for celebration, and you knew exactly what that something was.

“Well, hey, we don’t have to focus on that if you don’t want to.” You let your grin return as a faint blush dusted over your cheeks. Guzma looked at you with his brow raised.

“What do you mean?” He questioned.

“Well, you were right too. You _are_ legal now and…” You brushed a loose lock of hair behind your ear and looked to the floor, getting more flustered as you continued. “I’ve been waiting for quite a while now.”

Guzma stared at you for a second, his brow furrowed in thought.

“Oh,” He grunted. Then his eyes went wide as the implication sunk in. “ _Oh!_ ” It was his turn to blush now, and his nervous stutter became evident. “I- You’re serious?” You nodded, scooting close enough to let your knee brush his. “Like, right now?”

“Uh-huh, so long as you’re gentle with me.” You lowered your head, giving him a nice set of pouty lips. “I’m kinda new…” You spoke in a soft, babyish tone. A second later, you were grinning again, a bit devilishly at that.

“Y-yeah sure! If-if you really want to, we can. Um…” He looked at the last bit of cupcake he had before stuffing the rest of it in his face, barely chewing before swallowing it down. “So uh… how exactly do we… start?” You chuckled softly.

“How about this; you can lay yourself down on the bed and I’ll climb on top of you.” You leaned against his shoulder, giving the best set of bedroom eyes you could while looking up at him. “You can kiss me just like you always have, only this time we can let our hands go wherever they want.” You brushed your hand over his thigh, as if giving an example, and he shuddered in response. “And we’ll see what happens from there, ok?”

Guzma swallowed, his eyes dancing over your form like he was already mentally undressing you.

“Ok,” He stammered. His nervousness was not lost on you, which was why you had chosen to start with something he was already familiar with.

Truth be told, you actually shared his uncertain feelings towards this, but were concealing it for his sake. You knew a woman’s first sex was said to be the most painful, and you were honestly afraid that it was going to feel just as bad as it sounded.

All the same, you pushed your fear to the back of your mind, knowing dwelling on it would only make it worse. Guzma climbed back onto the bed, laying down like you had instructed him, and letting you crawl over top of him.

His arms wrapped about your shoulders and he pulled you in for a deep kiss. His tongue slipped past your lips with ease and entwined with yours, dancing around in your mouth. Every once in awhile you’d break apart with audible pops for breath, but it never lasted long before you went back in.

The sweet taste of vanilla bean was still fresh on his tongue, flavoring your kiss with something nice, but not overpowering.

You felt his body relax under you as he got more into it, which in turn helped you relax with him.

Your hands rested on his chest, but quickly moved down to slip underneath his shirt.  His muscle definition was lacking, but there was still something for you to trace your fingers along and rub at your leisure. Eventually, you worked your way up to his pecs, and you gave his nipple a teasing pinch.

Guzma moaned softly into your mouth, but didn’t object otherwise.

You did this again, pinching and rolling his nipples in your fingers until they hardened from your touch.

Guzma wasn’t idle either. His hands stroked along your back lovingly, making their way down to your ass and giving it a firm squeeze. His fingers flexed, digging into the soft flesh through your shorts. You gasped softly.

Almost as if by instinct, you started rolling your hips against his, mashing your clothed sexes together. You could feel the outline of his cock through his sweats, already stiffening from your earlier teasing. Guzma broke the kiss as he groaned out, louder than before.

You felt your pussy moisten at his soft coos, as well as the feeling of his hardening cock pressing up against it, even with the layer of clothing separating the two of you. You leaned down and recaptured his lips, muffling his noises.

With your butt still firmly in his grasp, he started to grind back. Your hips rolled together in a fluid motion, timing it so that you were always moving in the opposite direction of each other. Your foreheads touched as he got the friction he craved.

After a few minutes of grinding, you broke away from him once again, biting his lower lip and tugging on it playfully. You slowed your movements to a halt, giving him a smile.

“That wasn’t too bad, right?” You said in a seductive tone. “You wanna take this up a notch?”

“Yeah,” He breathed.

You sat up, wordlessly grabbing the hem of your shirt and lifting. In one swift motion, you slipped it off and threw it to the side, exposing your breasts to the blushing boy below you.

Guzma’s eyes were practically glued to your chest as you reached behind your back. His stare made you feel a little self conscious, but you tried not to let it bother you much. In seconds, your bra was unclasped, and you slipped it off your shoulders one strap at a time just to tease him.

His breath audibly hitched when you finally exposed yourself to him, his expression going blank as he stared at your chest.

“You like them?” You asked, a bit of apprehension slipping into your voice. This was the first time you had ever let anyone see this much of you, so you had no idea what to expect. Guzma stared hungrily at your chest before his gaze shot up, realizing you had asked him a question.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Of course I do. Um…” He raised his hand a bit but then faltered, as if unsure of  himself. “Can I… touch them?” He tittered.

“Go for it.” You puffed out your chest, grabbing one arm behind your back and leaning forward.

Guzma used both hands as he reached up and grabbed your soft breasts. He squeezed them in his hands, pressing them back against your chest and in general just rolling the mammary around in his palm. He was fascinated by just how malleable the flesh was; it just sort of went wherever he pushed it. Playing with them was actually pretty fun.

The look he had on his face was hard to place, something along the lines of disbelief and wonder, with an aura of absolute joy. It shone in his eyes as he continued to play with them.

He pressed your breast together, almost making your nipples touch before letting them go, watching as they bounced and jiggled about before settling back into place. He got friskier as he went, pinching one of your nipples between his fingers and giving it a little twist.

You cooed softly at the small pain, biting your lip as the stimulation had a direct effect on your pussy. You couldn’t help but start rolling your hips again, desperately wanting something to scratch the itch you were getting.

Without even thinking, you grabbed one of Guzma’s hands. You trailed it down your bare stomach, letting him feel the rest of you before pushing past the hem of your shorts. Guzma seemed to get the idea as he took over, pushing in further while you set about undoing your button and fly.

Since you were still sitting on your knees, your legs were partially spread to make room for your boyfriends wide frame, and you could only pull them down enough to just barely show your clean-shaven vagina to the world. Guzma was undeterred though, encouraged by your insistence and slipping right in to play with your most sensitive parts.

There was already a large wet spot on your panties from just how aroused you had gotten, your labia given a thin coat of slick, viscous fluid. Guzma traced along the outside of your slit, getting his finger nice and slick before parting your lips. He had the same look as he did when he was playing with your breasts, which he was still doing with his other hand, pinching and rolling your nipple like he figured you liked.

Whether he knew about female anatomy or not, his teasing resulted in his finger tip brushing over your clit, making you cry out. Your hips acted on instinct as you tried to grind against his hand, but found yourself unable to. You could only sit and take what Guzma decided to give you, which wasn’t much since it seemed he was still trying to figure things out.

He had brushed over _something_ which had made you moan (rather hotly he might add) but he couldn’t see what he was doing; it all sort of felt the same. That wasn’t to say it felt _bad_ , just incredibly smooth and slimy. He silently looked forward to putting his dick in there later.

It wasn’t until he started using his second finger that he found it again. It helped spread your lips a little further, letting him go a bit deeper than he was, and he slid right over top of it, pressing firmly.

Your reaction was instant, electricity coursing through your body and making your legs go shaky. You moaned out involuntarily, honestly surprising yourself. Never before had a simple finger or two felt so good to you. Maybe it was because it was your adorable boy doing it and not yourself, but you weren’t too busy trying to figure out the how and the why.

You kneaded Guzma’s shirt like a kitten as he drew small, steady circles over your little fun button, biting your lip and suppressing more moans. Your inner tunnel had already expanded as far as it would go, puffing out your lips and making your clit swell, but that didn’t stop the light flow of juices from drooling down his fingers as he kept on.

His other hand had moved from your breast, resting instead on your hip to both keep you steady and hold your shorts down so they didn’t dig into his wrist. His eyes kept flicking between the point where his hand disappeared into your shorts and the beautiful expression you were making.

After a few more minutes, you felt your orgasm start to build, and you reach down to stop him before he pushed you over. You wanted the first time you came with him to be on his cock, which you realized you had been neglecting up until now.

“You’ve been doing all the touching so far,” You panted, “How ‘bout you strip down and let me return the favor?”

Guzma didn’t need to be told twice. He withdrew his hand, now slick with your juices, and didn’t even bother to wipe it off before tugging his shirt up over his head. You helped the process along by grabbing his sweats and underwear together  and tugging them down.

His cock sprung free almost as soon as the fabric passed his tip, swinging back to almost smack his belly before just standing up straight. It throbbed as it was exposed to the chilly room air, but otherwise just stood there.

Your mouth watered at the sight of the first real cock you had ever seen, and you didn’t wait until his pants were completely off to touch it.

Guzma had still been struggling to get his shirt completely off while pinned to the bed, and jumped when he felt your hand suddenly wrapped around his aching cock. He immediately dropped his shirt, which still had an arm through one of the holes, and just sort of tensed up under your touch.

It was his turn to moan uncontrollably as his needy cock was pumped in your soft hand. You went slow, keeping your grip firm, but not out right strangling.  

His cock was bigger than you had expected, and it felt thicker than most bananas you had seen. You weren't sure why that was the first comparison that popped into your head, but it made sense, you supposed.

Even though you hadn’t done anything like this before, you were very quickly getting the hang of it, though to be fair, there wasn’t much you had to do to make him happy it seemed. All you were doing was stroking it and he was already a mess.

_I wonder…_

You leaned in, inhaling the smell of his musk before giving his cock head a testing lick. His voice went up an octave mid-groan, only serving to egg you on.

You slipped his tip into your mouth, suckling on it gently and rolling your tongue all along his head.

“Holy shit…” He murmured, his voice barely audible. His hand reached to rest on your head, weaving his fingers into your hair but not grabbing.

You began to bob your head along his length, keeping your lips sealed on his skin. Your tongue ran along the underside of his cock, not stopping so long as you were moving. You felt his cock head poke at the back of your throat, but you weren’t confident enough to even try taking him that far.

As it was, you had at least half of his dick in your mouth, and from the sounds he was making, that was all he needed.

Guzma was panting by this point, staring down at you dreamily as you slobbered all over his cock. You stroked what dick you couldn’t fit in your mouth, timing it so that you moved your head and your hand at the same time. You could feel him throbbing on your tongue as you kept servicing him.

Suddenly his hand moved to your forehead, pushing you off his shaft gently. It popped out of your mouth audibly, and you looked up at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” You asked. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, no, I just-” He had to stop to catch up on his breathing. “No more waiting.” He managed to get out in one breath. You got the idea, sitting up and wiping any excess spit from your chin.

You very quickly set about removing your shorts completely before climbing back up to straddle him. Dread began to creep into your gut as the moment you positioned your drenched slit over his spit-covered cock. You grit your teeth, pressing down just enough to feel him poking at your entrance.

Guzma shuddered as he felt your heat at his cock tip. This was it.

“You ready, Baby?” You asked, trying not to let any of your anxiety show in your voice. It didn’t work that well.

“Yeah,” He stammered. “Whenever you’re ready.”

You let out a low breath, looking down at yourself nervously. You knew the sooner you did it, the sooner it would be over with, but every time you went to go for it, your nerves got the best of you and made you freeze.

Your legs began to shake from having to support all of your weight, and you knew it would have to be soon. You lowered your self just a tad bit, testing the waters and feeling him press against your cherry.

_Just do it fast and get it over with,_ you said to yourself. _Like ripping off a band-aid, do it and be done!_

Your hands balled into fists on Guzma’s lower stomach as you steeled yourself. You screwed your eyes shut and inhaled deeply in anticipation.

_Do it_ **_now!_ **

Before you could lose your nerve, you forced yourself down. Your lips provided only a touch of resistance before he popped in, snapping right through your cherry and sinking in halfway on the first go.

Guzma moaned out, unable to stop himself as his cock was enveloped in the slippery warmth of your pussy for the first time. It wasn’t heard, however, as you were already halfway through a shrill squeal when he did it. You bit down on your tongue in an attempt to try and quell your pained noises.

The pain that shot through your groin was white hot, feeling like you had just sat on a knife.

Tears spilled from your eyes, despite how tightly you clenched them. A few droplets of blood joined the thick honey that was already drooling down Guzma’s cock. You bit your tongue hard, trying to distract your brain from one pain with another, to no avail.

You jumped suddenly when you felt a hand touch your face, almost forgetting Guzma was even there.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked timidly. In truth, he didn’t know exactly what was going on, but you were suddenly bleeding and in tears, and that was the only explanation he needed.

“No,” You stammered, “No, i-it’s fine. I just- I just need to adjust.”

The next few minutes were filled with silence as you awkwardly hovered above your boyfriend. Your legs started trembling again, your knees aching as all your weight bore down on them. The pain subsided gradually, leaving you with a dull soreness that was much more manageable.

Guzma hadn’t gotten any softer sitting in your twitching pussy, making it easy to slip down a little further, testing the waters. His girth still stretched you out a bit uncomfortably, but it was much better than before.

“Ok, I… I think we’re good.” You said, looking at him with a small, uneven smile.

You leaned forward, placing your hands on his chest to try and disperse your weight a bit. You lifted your hips back up, letting most of his cock slip out before going back down.

It felt better each time you did it, and you found your self rolling your hips in a slow but steady rhythm, feeding in more of his cock as you went. Your breathing grew heavier the lower you sank onto his cock, and it wasn’t long before your pelvis touched his.  

You moaned softly, enjoying the long, deep strokes you took as you rode him. As you adjusted to his size, you began to enjoy the way his cock stretched you out.

Guzma wasn’t idle either. The feel of your velvet tunnel wrapped around his cock was like one he had never felt before. It was so soft, so warm. He slid into it easily, but it’s grip was nearly vice around his cock, squeezing and massaging him in ways he had never imagined. It was quite the step up from his calloused, lotion covered hand. So much so, that he was already having trouble keeping himself from going over too quickly.

His hands gripped your hips, helping you move into a faster pace. His hips started to move on their own, thrusting up to meet you halfway with a soft smack.

You sat up, putting your body on display for him as you bounced on his dick. Your breasts were knocked about from momentum, bouncing around in no specific manner. You ran your hands up your body to your chest, squishing them together much like Guzma had been doing earlier.

“Oh fuck, baby,” He panted, “This is… This… _Fuck_ …” He looked up at you through half lidded eyes. “A-are you doing ok?”

“Yeah.” You had to pause, already out of breath and exhausted. You slowed your thrust to a halt, literally sitting on his dick while you rested. “Holy shit, this is harder than porn makes it look.”

“Do you wanna switch places?” He asked, sitting up slightly. You grinned sheepishly.

“Please?”

You slipped off of him, his cock popping out of you and throbbing wantonly in the air. While he didn’t say anything, Guzma was secretly thankful he got to take this break. He didn’t want to end his first time with a premie like most other virgins did. He’d have to find a way to make you cum first, but how?

He wasn’t given much time to consider as you laid yourself out on the bed, spreading your legs and eagerly waiting for him to come back. It took him a minute to find a good angle to hold himself with, but he finally managed, slipping back in with a shiver.

He wasted no time picking up right where you left off, thrusting in quick and deep.

The position wasn’t that different, as you were just on your back now. What _was_ different was how hard Guzma was able to pound into you. It seemed he wasn’t going to hold anything back now that he was in control.

His cock drove deep, knocking at your cervix but not being long enough to penetrate. Your eyes rolled back as you began to lose yourself in the pleasure. Without even thinking, one of your hands trailed down your stomach and started toying with your neglected clit, rubbing in furious little circles over your pleasure button.

Guzma’s breaths were low and guttural as he quickly wore himself out, but kept pushing past the point of exhaustion. He couldn’t help it. Instinct began to take over as his world became nothing but the two of you. Sweat shone on his body from this heightened heart rate, skin on skin contact, and the physical exertion.

You weren’t in any better shape, barely able to think coherent thought as he kept pounding into you. Your pussy milked and spasmed over his cock, a moist suction noise evident as your virgin depths clung to him greedily. The one hand that wasn’t playing with yourself was looped around his torso, racking your nails down his back and leaving bright red streaks down one side.

The room was filled with the wet sound of penetration, as well as the consistent sound of skin slapping on skin, all of which was topped with the chorus of moans you two were producing.

Guzma held you close, his chin resting on your shoulder and his hot breath on your ear.

“It feels so good, Baby,” Guzma said, though it was barely discernible through his panting. “I love you. Oh _fuck, I love you_.”

“I- I love-” You tried to get the words out, but you couldn’t. And before you could try again, you felt him hit something inside you that made your vision go white. You arched your spine, moaning out loud to startle him. “Oh fuck! Do that again!”

Guzma’s hips slowed as he looked down at himself in confusion.

“Do what?”

The hand that was already at your pelvis moved to hover over where you thought that spot was.

“Here somewhere,” You breathed, “That spot.. Hit it again.. _please!”_

“Uh..” He was very clearly confused, but that didn’t stop him from at least trying.

He redoubled his efforts, trying to angle his cock in every which way to try and hit whatever spot you were talking about. Predictably, he missed his first few tries, but it still felt great to have him stretch you out in so many different ways. It was maybe his fifth try that he finally hit it dead on, making you cry out once again.

“Right there!”  You moaned. “Just like that!”

Now that he had an idea of where it was, he tried his best to hit it on every in thrust. His aim was a little sloppy, especially since it was getting harder and harder for him to focus as his climax drew closer, but he gave it all he had.

Your other hand moved up to his back as well, a thick string of your cunt honey coming along with it before breaking over your stomach. You didn’t mind however, as the new form of stimulation was doing more than your fingers had.

You could feel the coil forming in your stomach, your entire lower body growing warmer by the second. You unconsciously bit down on Guzma’s shoulder, trying to hold yourself out as long as possible.

It seemed Guzma wasn’t that far behind as his cock leaked a steady flow of precum into your velvet tunnel, though it was barely noticed with all of your natural lubrication soaking into the sheets.

His thrusts became uneven, his hips unconsciously twitching from time to time and throwing off his rhythm. His cock throbbed inside of you, grazing over your g-spot as often as it could, though that was growing harder by the second. To compensate, Guzma reached his own hand down to toy with your clit, though it made holding himself up a little awkward to do.

“Fuck, I… I think I’m…” He groaned.

He didn’t get to finish as suddenly you let go of his flesh, your eyes screwing shut as you let out one last shrill squeal. Your pussy contracted over his cock as you came hard, your walls milking and convulsing over him as juices splattered out around the penetration point.

The feel of your walls tightening even more around his aching cock was enough to drive Guzma over the edge as well. He gave one last hard thrust, burying himself deep and coating your womb door in a thick, creamy layer of spunk. His cock pulsed with every rope of cum he shot out, flexing inside of you so hard you could feel it. It didn’t even occur to him that he should probably pull out, so lost in the moment was he.

He came so hard that it started to dribble out the underside of his cock, mixing with your juices on the bed and leaving a big wet spot in its wake.

You each rode out your orgasm, holding onto each other tightly as as you did so. It ended far sooner than you would’ve liked, your tunnel finally twitching to a stop before even half a minute had passed. You weren’t sure quite when Guzma had finished, but by the time you were finally able to gather your thoughts, he was already starting to go soft.

It was silent apart from the heavy breaths the both of you took, your tiredness finally catching up to you. Guzma drew back, pulling his cock out with a wet suction noise. You both winced, surprised at how sensitive your parts had become so quickly.

Then, he rather ungracefully flopped down next to you, letting out a big sigh.

“Holy fuck…” He panted. “That was… That was _awesome._ ” He managed a weak laugh as he reveled in afterglow, reaching out to pull you close for some intense post-coital cuddling.

“It sure was.” You reached up and grasped his forearm, holding it over your rapidly beating heart. You looked over to him, smiling tiredly but proudly. “You know, not every guy can get a  girl to cum on their first try.” Despite the exhaustion, Guzma’s face lit up.

“Oh yeah?” He pressed his forehead to your shoulder affectionately. “Guess that just goes to show what a kick-ass lay I am.” You rolled your eyes at his antics, but all the same leaned over to kiss his sweaty forehead.

“It sure does.”

There was another brief moment of silence before a thought occurred to you.

“You’re also lucky I got myself on the pill last week, else we’d have a bit of a problem.” He went stiff, also suddenly realizing he had came inside of you.

“Hehe, right… Sorry, about that.”

“It’s fine, I was sort of expecting it.” You looked down at him with both a sense of love and joy. “I’m just glad you liked your birthday present.” You then looked down at your pelvis, unable to see the wet stain but feeling it squish up against your ass. “Though next time we should probably lay out a towel or something.”

“Yeah… Yeah…” His words were stretched out over a yawn as the tiredness began to take over. “Let’s not worry about that now. Sleepy…”

You considered for a moment, then shift to grab a wad of the comforter next to you. Pushing it under your lower half and spreading it evenly, you decided to take his advice. Cleaning could wait until later. For now, you just wanted to lay here and rest with the man you loved.


End file.
